All I Can Do is Try
by momomoose
Summary: Spin-off from "Never Been Kissed" Puck is assigned a peer mentor when he gets out of juvi and it's none other than Rachel Berry. Puckleberry!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I'm back! I've been working on this story idea for a really really long time, or at least that's how it feels to me. I hope you like it!**

**So basically this story starts during "Never Been Kissed" when Puck was in Figgins' office with Mr. Shue and his probation officer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

Chapter 1

When Puck was called into Figgins' office the first thing he noticed was that his probie officer was in there.

_Shit. I am not going back to juvi._

She was talking about his probation being invalid.

"This is garbage! I've been doing my community service!" Puck interjected.

"When you wrote 'hangin with a crip' on your probation application, we thought you were gonna do outreach with a local gang."

"But I've totally been helping Artie! I got him a date, I made him some sweet cash...please Mr. Shue, you've gotta help me out here!"

"Ms. Martin, there's gotta be someway Puck can make up for this. He's been a model student since he got back."

"3 whole days worth, impressive." She said sarcastically. "Look there are rules. If Mr. Puckerman doesn't find a suitable alternative for community service by tomorrow, his probation will be revoked and he will have to go back to the Mondale School for the boys."

"Oh, screw that! I am not going back there!"

"Mr. Puckerman!" Figgins retorted, slapping his desk. "Calm down!"

"No, you calm down! All of you calm down! I told you, I'm not going back there!"

Ms. Martin started writing something down on her clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Puck yelled as he jumped out of his chair. "Gimme that!" He grabbed the clipboard and threw it across the office.

Mr. Shuester got up to stop him. "Puck! This isn't helping!"

"Helping? Since when do any of you care about helping me? None of you care about me!"

Puck knocked over Figgins' phone and started to leave when Ms. Martin stopped him.

"Mr. Puckerman, please sit down. I am trying to help you turn you life around. Seeing as you have an aversion to community service perhaps we can find a compromise."

"Like what?"

"Maybe we could assign you a peer mentor to be a good influence on you. Is there anyone you can think of, Mr. Figgins?"

"One of our top students, Rachel Berry, is in the glee club with Mr. Puckerman. Let me go get her."

On the way back to his office, Figgins explained the situation to Rachel.

"It sounds like a fantastic leadership opportunity, Principal Figgins. I would be happy to help. Who is the student?"

Figgins continued his explanation while leading Rachel into his office.

"As you probably know, Mr. Puckerman has just returned from juvenile hall. In order for him to stay out, he needs a good influence in his life, like a peer mentor."

"I would be happy to take up the job."

"Good. He's just outside in the hall. You can go over some guidelines and such if you wish."

"Sure, thank you Mr. Figgins."

Rachel went into the hallway and tapped Puck on the shoulder.

"Hello Noah."

"Hey Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"As you know, I have been assigned to be your mentor, and as such, I have some things to discuss with you."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Rachel ignored his sarcastic comment. "From now on, you will attend _all_ of your classes."

"Whatever Berry." Puck scoffed as he started to leave.

"Starting _now_, Noah."

"There are only ten minutes left in school, Berry."

"Listen Noah, I know you think that you don't have to listen to me, but I have to fill out weekly evaluations on your behavior change, and if there is none, your probation will be revoked."

"Fine Berry. I'll do what you say...starting tomorrow."

"Alright Noah, you win. Don't be late, I'll expect you to be here no later than 7:40."

"7:40? Are you kidding me Berry?"

"Homeroom starts at 7:40, Noah.'

"I don't even know what homeroom I'm in."

"Well you're gonna have to find out." With that she turned and left.

_This is gonna be the longest month of my life._

**a/n: Did you like it? I've had this written for so long, I'm so glad that I'm finally getting it up. I already have the next chapter written, so I'll type it up once I get some reviews, or I stop being lazy for long enough to type it up. So thanks for reading! And please review!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you for everyone who favorite and alerted! Especially Twilight Gleek and Emily for reviewing! Reading those made my day! So I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it…just so you know, it's kind of finishing the "Never Been Kissed" episode but not really, like the mash up competition applies but there's not much about it. Plus I didn't mention Beiste or Kurt & Blaine….I'm gonna try to work in Klaine at some point because I love them. Anyways, I'm done babbling so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

Chapter 2

Puck couldn't believe he was at school at 7:30 AM.

_It's like a ghost town in here._

"Noah! Nice to see you following instruction!"

"Whatever, Berry."

"You were kidding about not knowing your homeroom, right?"

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, since it's alphabetical, I assume you're in Brittany's homeroom, so follow her."

"Sure, Berry." He started to walk away.

"Oh, and Noah?"

"Yes?"

"I've checked with all of you teachers, and if you skip class, I'll know. See you in glee."

_Shit. She's got all the bases covered._

Puck couldn't help but laugh at the surprise on all of his teacher's faces when his seat was filled. It wasn't like Puck _never_ went to his classes, he went just enough to pass. He usually left class early because of "headaches".

Rachel abducted him at lunch and made him sit by her.

"So, Noah, which notebook do you use to write down your assignments?"

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Well, here. I collected all of your assignments for you. From now on I expect you to be writing them down. I will be going home with you to make sure you get them done."

"Jeez, Berry, you're taking over my life."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't feel obligated to steal ATMs from convenient marts."

_Touche. _

"I'll see you after school Noah."

With that she walked away.

_How can anyone be that annoying._

**glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee**

At glee practice the boys performed a mash up of "Stop! In the Name of Love" and "Free Your Mind"

As Puck was leaving, Rachel followed closely behind.

"I assume you can provide transportation."

"Um, for what?"

"For getting to your house."

"You were serious about that."

"I don't joke about academics, Noah."

"Whatever, Berry. Get in the car."

When they arrived at the Puckerman house, Puck parked his car and just sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Well, are we going to go inside?"

"What...?...Um, yeah. Just don-can you just not talk to my mom, Berry?"

"That's ridiculous Noah. I can't ignore my hostess."

"Fine. Just don't tell her that you're Jewish, because the second she finds out that I brought a Jewish girl home, she'll be planning our wedding."

"Whatever you say, Noah." Rachel said, giggling.

"Ma, I'm home!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman. I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you."

"Are you Leon and John's daughter?"

"I am."

"Noah, why didn't you tell me you had a Jewish girlfriend?"

"I don't Ma. She's my 'mentor'. Can you just go so we can study and she can leave?"

"You're going to study?"

"Against my will."

"Oh Rachel, you are a god send."

"Okay ma, bye!"

"Alright, Alright!"

"I told you not to tell her you're Jewish."

"If you recall, Noah, I didn't. She knows my Dads. And please refrain from calling me by my surname."

"Whatever, _Berry_."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Alright Noah, where should we start?"

"I don't know."

"Let's start with spanish, seeing as we have a test tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Yes. Do you ever pay attention?"

"No."

"Whatever Noah. Let's begin with some irregular verbs. Give the imperfect subjective form conjugation of the verb Saber."

"Um..."

"Okay then, why don't you take a look at it for a while and then I'll ask you."

"Ok."

A few minutes later:

"Okay, now give the conjugation of Saber."

"Alright, um...supiese or supiera, supieses, supiese, supiesemos, supieseis, supiesen."

"That's right!"

"Overexcited much?"

"Shut up, Noah."

The rest of the night continued much like this. With Puck spending most of his brainpower trying to get on Rachel's nerves.

"So, you have all of your work done and we studied for Spanish, so it looks like we're done."

"Yupp."

"You do realize that I require transportation home, right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The first few minutes of the ride were very awkward and silent.

"So how does it feel?" Rachel said.

"What?"

"Knowing that you have all your work done and prepared for the test."

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

"Aren't you relieved that you won't have to make excuses and get an incomplete?"

"I don't really care that much."

"How can you not care about your education?"

"I just don't."

"What about college?"

"Not going."

"Why not?"

"Berry, you're my 'mentor' not my therapist, can you just stop."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, we're here."

"Bye Noah."

"Bye Berry."

**a/n**: **That was longer than I thought it was...anyway did you enjoy it? I apologize if the Spanish was wrong...I'm going into French 4 so I have no idea about anything spanish, I used google so I'm sorry if it's wrong. So please please review...it really helps me. I don't know how quick my next update will be...definitely not tomorrow, but possibly tuesday. I'm gonna stop talking now...Review!  
><strong>


End file.
